Intimacy
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Her closeness was his warmth, hope and sunshine. She was his spring, his new beginning. And today, she will be known as Uchiha Sakura. Dedicated to #Day03 of SasuSakuFestival


Hiyaa minna-san! I'm back. Sorry about that. Anyways, Ive been working on a few fics as my participation on SasuSaku Festival.

This fic is for #Day03HerIntimates

Just to set your expectations, these fics wont be in order. Sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE RIGHTS OVER NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS RELATING TO THE GAME, ANIME, MANGA AND LIGHT NOVELS

* * *

 **Intimacy**

close familiarity or friendship; closeness.

a private cozy atmosphere.

an intimate act, especially sexual intercourse.

 **1\. FAMILIARITY, CLOSENESS**

Sasuke was not sure how to approach that barely even slept the before. The sun was slowly rising from the east and everything seemed to go at such a slow pace. The morning air was so cool it made his breath form a soft mist and the breathing sounds of the people in the room made the atmosphere seem like it the day will be a day like any other.

Only it wasn't.

Naruto was the first to wake up after he did. His breath smelling of sake and his eyes hammered because of a hangover.

The blond saw his bestfriend look at the dawn, doubting himself, doubting the reality of what was to happen that day. He silently walk over to Sasuke and slings his arm over his shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asks the brooding Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the dark blue hakama hanging by the wall. "I don't know…" he simply answers.

"Do you think she…?" he wasn't sure about what he was saying.

Jitters. He was having the jitters.

"Don't worry. My little girl won't run away." said a quiet voice by the edge of the room. Haruno Kizashi stood up and approached Sasuke. "I don't know much of her reasons, son, but if my baby girl chose you then your mother-in-law and I have no reason to doubt you. I trust you'll do the same for her."  
Naruto nodded at Sasuke when he looked at him for assurance.

The middle aged man gave his son-in-law to-be a man-hug.

"Take care of my princess, sonny, or your father-in-law will make sure you'll sleep with the couch for the rest of your life."

Sasuke can only smile. "Thank you," he says. " **…otou-san**."

 **2\. A PRIVATE ATMOSPHERE**

Only a few people knew what will happen that day. Sakura was particular about whom she wanted present. Her parents, Naruto and Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune, and Ino and Sai were the only people present.

It was funny.

When she was a little girl, she often fantasized about having a gigantic wedding with her Sasuke-kun while all his fangirls stood green with envy. Now, she couldn't imagine any happier moment in her life.

Her most awaited event was to happen in the Nakano Shrine, as was Uchiha tradition. It was Sasuke who wanted it to be held there.

"I want them to be there too." he simply told her the night they decided.

As they met the the far end of the walkway leading to the wedding altar, he was as handsome as she first saw him. His scarred porcelain skin look ethereal against his dark blue kimono. His visible eye shone brightly with joy. His face bore a smile she knows only she has the privilege to see while he held his hand out to her.

The world seemed to revolve around them at that moment. Nobody else.

Just them. Just the two of them.

As they drank their sake, the gods seemed to isolate them away from the world. Sakura peered at her beloved under the covers of her tsuno-kakushi. Her face blushed red as his serene face sent shivers down her spine. Who is this man beside her? Was this really happening? Is she really marrying the man whom her heart belonged to from the very beginning?

 **"Yes."** Sakura tells herself as the sweetness of the sake touched her lips for the third and final time.

 **3\. AN INTIMATE ACT**

It began with a kiss.

A sweet, chaste and breathtaking kiss.

It felt like it lasted for ever; her soft lips touching his.

Then came another, and another, and another. Each kiss making him want more and more and more of her. His hand held her blushing supple cheeks as she looked up to him, her lips in a pout while panting from the numerous kisses they've shared. Her green eyes shone like emeralds in the moonlight while her skin seemed to glow against the dark of the night.

He kisses her again.

 **And again.**

 _ **A** **nd again.**_

Until both their hands roamed each other's bodies, discovering each curve, crevice and scar.

Until she cried out his name as he moaned hers in response.

Until they held each other, panting with exhilarating joy and love.

Until she falls asleep, safe by his side, as his wife.


End file.
